The Thing about Waiting
by sailor-elsa
Summary: Mamoru had never felt so hopeless in his life. An excerpt from the finale of my fic: 'A Thing About a Baby' buy written in Mamoru's POV. Previously reading the fic isn't important, but strongly recommended.
( **THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS ONE BIG WARNING SO YOU SHOULD READ IT, PROBABLY)**

 **Hello! I've decided to write this drabble, that will fits in between chapters 24 and 25 of 'The Thing About a Baby' so if you haven't read my fic, I would go read those two chapters at least. I've gotten a few requests about Mamoru's point of view. Because in the fic it was through Usagi's eyes.**

 **This may be pretty depressing, because Usagi did almost die- and through Mamoru's eyes you'll see how serious it actually was, and how he felt as if she had left him and Chibi-Usa in a world where they have to live without her.**

 **That being said, it deals with the pain of losing (or almost losing) someone to childbirth, and the resentment that comes with that. So if any of that bothers you, or if you're sensitive to it- please refrain from reading, I'll understand, I promise.**

 **ALSO, VERY IMPORTANT (WELL, TO ME IT IS). In the last chapter I said that Usagi had am oxygen mask on her face. IN THIS STORY, Mamoru indicates that she has a oxygen tube down her throat. Before I get any reviews pointing this out, I wanted to point it out myself. The oxygen tube is because she can't breath on her own. ONCE she gets well enough, as you will see in this chapter, she'll reject the tube and gets switched over to the mask. A few hours pass before she even wakes up, but she manages to open her eyes for just a minute with Mamoru (obviously she wouldn't remember this).**

 _OKAY, and on a much more lighter note (I'm not using bold words anymore ^_^), a big thanks to kera69love who has been messaging me and helping me find the motivation to actually sit down and write. I know you've been wanting something from Mamoru's point of view, so here you go! I promise I'll get the story out ASAP. _

* * *

It had nearly been an hour.

An hour since her hand had slipped from is, after almost two hours of her squeezing his hand like a lifeline. It had been an hour since she slipped out of consciousness, the monitor beeping erratically, and he'd realized that her eyes- which were always so expressive, were closed. It had been an hour since they had nearly carried him, kicking and screaming, out of the room.

An hour since he had seen his- _their_ \- baby. The baby he had been so preoccupied with, while his wife's life dwindled just right in front of him. She hadn't even had the chance to hold her, or look at her- or even acknowledge that after so many months of waiting for her, she was finally here. He felt guilty that it was the first time in an hour that he had even spared the newborn a thought.

But it just hurt him so much to think that she was finally here- but Usagi- Usagi might not be anymore. And how absolutely unfair was the world, that it had to do that to someone as pure and bright as Usagi. She had been waiting for Chibi-Usa, she had put her whole heart into making sure that everything was prepared for her.

This is how the very world she had so loyally protected, repaid her.

Mamoru could have screamed.

It was admittedly driving him crazy, waiting for the doctor to come out and inform him about his wife's condition. The waiting room, after the girls had managed to calm him and themselves down, was quiet now. The only sound was that of the clock, and with every clicking sound the clock made, Mamoru felt himself growing even more anxious.

"I called her mother and father." Rei said, re-entering the waiting room. Mamoru had forgotten for a minute that he wasn't the only one waiting for news on Usagi. The girls were huddled around each other, blurry-eyed and crying. "They're on their way."

"Did you tell them that we don't know about her condition yet?" Mamoru asked slowly. He didn't have it in him to answer a million questions, no matter how much they meant well. He didn't think he had it in him to deal with Usagi's father who would no doubt be the most distraught. "We don't know if she's alive."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Ami, who had been trying her best to keep her eyes glued on a magazine. He ignored the wounded look on Rei's face as she clenched and un-clenched her fists in response.

He wasn't the only one who cared about her, but the selfish part of him couldn't help but feel like he was losing the most. They had each other, but if he lost Usagi, who the hell would he and Chibi-Usa have?

He had always felt like he had been born on this Earth, alone. His memories of his parents had always felt like that had never existed in the first place, even though he knew that wasn't true. Usagi had entered his life, crashing into him, and giving him something absolutely incomparable. They had a future together..

But what if that future never existed.

This wasn't supposed to be part of _**that** _ future.

"She's going to be okay, Mamoru." Minako spoke up, her voice was somewhere between hard and caring- something that was particularly uncharacteristic of Minako. She continued, but her voice was unsure, ".. Pluto said."

Mamoru felt fresh tears gather up in his eyes, but he allowed Minako to place a shaky hand on his shoulder. He didn't know anymore.. He was uncertain. The outer senshi had left so soon, claiming it was their duty. What if they just didn't want to face what Mamoru and the girls were facing right now? What if that's why they left?

"Yeah, Pluto said." Mamoru nodded, voice just as uneasy as Minako's.

* * *

When a doctor did arrive, the grim look on his face nearly had all of them distraught once more. Mamoru had been a doctor long enough to know that look; it was the same look he'd had on his face so many times, before he had to tell a family that there would be one less person in their home, that they would have to go home without someone they'd loved very dearly.

He didn't have to verbalize his thoughts because, from somewhere to his left, Makoto had broken into an endless stream of "Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be.. _dead"._

The doctor approached, stopping just in front of them. There was a moment of awkward silence and none of them seemed to want to ask the question; They couldn't bear to ask that question. Mamoru couldn't even look up from the ground.

"Is she okay?" Rei asked, her voice wavering just slightly. She had been unbelievably strong that entire night, she had asked questions, called Usagi's parents, and had even put up with Mamoru's incessant tears.

"She's stable." The doctor said, and that should had made all of them sag with relief- break into happy tears.. But the doctor's voice indicated something more. "Her heart is very weak right now I'm afraid, and while she's stable for now.. I'm sorry but we don't exactly know when she'll wake up. She's lost blood, and her heart couldn't take it."

Ami made a choking sound, burying her face in her hands. Mamoru took a deep breath, and swallowed. "But she's healthy. She's young.. She doesn't have any health problems. She's only twenty-one.. twenty-two. Today is her birthday." He couldn't keep his voice from cracking at that last statement.

The doctor nodded sympathetically. "This happens sometimes, unfortunately. Perfectly healthy young women have complications during childbirth, I'm afraid. It was just too much stress on her heart."

"But she's.." Mamoru whispered. "She was just fine."

"When will we know she's okay. How.. will we know?" Ami asked, placing a hand on Mamoru's back. "Do we just have to wait if she wakes up, or makes it through the night..?"

"She's not breathing well on her own, we've inserted a tube to help her breath." The doctor answered, and somehow that made Mamoru's heart sink even deeper. "Once she rejects the tube, and starts breathing on her own- then we'll know."

Minako was sobbing now, and the doctor looked like he could have cried too. Seeing so many people love a single person with all of their heart was always painful.

"But the baby is cleaned up and in the nursery, and I'm sure she would love visitors during this tough time." The doctor said slowly, giving them a weak smile. "She still needs a name as well."

The doctor excused himself with a nod.

No one said a word. Mamoru's heart ached for his tiny daughter who was alone in the nursery.. It shouldn't have been this way. She should be in Usagi's arms. She should be getting coddled over; she deserved to have people coo over her and tell her how cute she is. Chibi-Usa deserved her mother who loved her very much, but she didn't even get that.

She didn't deserve Mamoru right now. He was too upset, too angry, and too bitter. She deserved him at his best, and right now he couldn't give that to her. He couldn't see her, not at this moment.

The hospital was suddenly to stifling, and the smell made his nose burn. Even though he had grown used to the hospital, there seemed to be a dark energy surrounding the entire building. It was an energy that was more sinister than anything he'd ever encountered before. He could only describe it as death, and it made him want to scream until he couldn't scream anymore.

He stood, grabbing his jacket and walking towards the exit without a second thought. He could vaguely hear the girls protest, Rei the loudest of all. When he turned to them he didn't have much to say. "I can't be here right now.. Sorry.. I just- I gotta go."

"But Chibi-Usa, Mamoru-san." Ami said weakly.

Mamoru shook his head. "I can't."

When he turned around again, ready to finally leave the hospital, he was faced with the pitiful sight of Usagi's parents and Shingo. They were carrying balloons, stuffed animals, things that were supposed to be for a happy occasion. They look scared and frightened about their daughter's condition. When Shingo saw Mamoru's face, his own went from hopeful to despair.

"Mamoru.. Usagi.." Ikuko breathed, her voice breaking.

He couldn't deal with them right now. He couldn't deal with anyone right now. "She's.. She's not doing so well. She can't breath on her own. I'm sorry I have to go. I'm sorry."

Before they could even stop him, he left.

* * *

Mamoru contemplated where to go when he left the hospital, but in the end he just ended up heading back to the apartment. It would be quiet and warm there, and he wanted nothing more then to be by himself.

So he somehow drove himself home with heavy eyes, and made his way up the stairs to their apartment. He wasn't prepared for the small basket by the door, with baby clothes gently folded inside. There was a pink bow tied around the basket and Mamoru and Usagi's name was written neatly on the tag at the end of the bow.

He knew it was from the older woman down the hall. She had taken a liking to Usagi, and was more than excited for them both when she found they were going to have a child. Usagi had showed her nearly every sonogram, practically squealed to her when Chibi-Usa had first kicked, and cooed over every piece of baby clothing with her.

The woman had never had any children of her own, and she adored Usagi. Mamoru picked up the basket slowly, cradling it in his arms. She would be expecting them both back tomorrow, carrying their new family member. If something happened to Usagi, he wasn't exactly sure what he would tell her. It would surely break the old woman's heart.

But then again.. Everyone adored Usagi.

He unlocked the door, pushing it open with his foot. He flipped on the living room light and gently set the basket on the coffee table. The apartment was exactly how they left it. They hadn't had much of a chance to clean up once Usagi's water had broken. There was still food on the table, wrapping paper on the floor, and Mamoru knew that if he walked into the kitchen there would still be glass from the plate Usagi had dropped when it all started.

He stayed, leaning up against the wall for a little bit. Alone in the house it felt odd, like he really wasn't supposed to be there. Perhaps it was because he shouldn't be there, he should be with his wife and child- but funny how those things work out.

It was just quiet without her there with him. He had lived alone for most of his life, up until he met her. He had once been so used to the quiet, but now it felt odd.. empty.. She was supposed to be there with him, grabbing a hold of his arm and blabbering on about something interesting that had happened to her that day. She had recently taken to grabbing his hand and placing it on random spots on her abdomen, face lighting whenever the baby cooperated.

For the hundredth time that day, the reoccurring thought that it _wasn't supposed to be this way_ made it's way to Mamoru's head. What had she ever done to do deserve not getting to hold her child?

He wasn't aware that he was crying again again until he felt the tears running down his face. He punched the wall slightly, before making his way down the hall and into their bedroom. He briefly stopped in front of Chibi-Usa's room, but decided against going in there. It would hurt too much, seeing the neatly folded clothes and sorted toys that she had worked so hard preparing.

Mamoru wasn't really aware that going into their bedroom would hurt just as much.

She still had clothes on their bed. The two dresses she had asked him about just the other day were thrown across the bed. Her side of the room remained messy and unmade. He fell onto the bed, rolling onto his back- and grabbing one of the dresses she had decided not to wear. It still smelled like her, despite her not wearing it much. It smelled like strawberries and chocolate, and he couldn't stop his tears from falling on the soft fabric of the dress

He turned his head, just slightly. He caught sight of baby book that she had been working on, setting on the end table. It was one of the ones she had received at the baby shower. There were pictures placed on top of it, and Mamoru reached over to take it from the table. He gathered the pictures in his hand so none of them fell on the floor.

When he opened it, he realized she had gotten very far. There were parts crossed out where she had began to spell something, and then realized she was spelling it all wrong. He let out a teary laugh at the sight of her throwing out kanji entirely and settling on using various symbols. There weren't many pictures in book, just pictures of sonograms and some pictures of Usagi and the girls.

He looked down at the pictures he had in his hand. There were a lot there, some of them were of Mamoru, some of them just of Usagi.. And then the very last picture was their wedding picture.

His eyes settled on Usagi, bright-eyed and smiling, as he kissed her cheek. She had looked so beautiful on that day- Well, she was always beautiful to him- but on that day in particular she was so beautiful. She was happy, and he subconsciously ran his finger over the picture of her, as if he could reach through and feel her hair.

Before he knew it, he was crying on the picture. Mamoru wasn't good at crying, not unless he really felt the need to. He could cry, but he couldn't sob. He wasn't good at expressing his emotions that way. But he found himself sobbing.. broken choking sounds coming out of his mouth- getting stuck in his throat. It hurt. But he found himself crying in anguish at the though that she could be out of his world, and never even be a part of Chibi-Usa's.

"What do I do, Usa-ko?" He asked the photo as if she could answer him- his voice breaking once more. "What do I do?"

In his anguish he had barely noticed the baby book falling off of his lap until it hit the ground with a thud, landing on it's back. He looked at it and reached down, picking it up with a shaky hand.

Usagi had skipped a few pages, but he assumed that this page was supposed to be from the parents. It wasn't written in symbols this time, and Mamoru assumed Usagi had worked hard to write this page out.

' _I'm very excited to finally meet you! Your papa and I have waited for you for a very long time. As long as we're both around you will never be alone. I promise. I love you very much-'_

There was more but Mamoru stopped there, setting the book down beside him. Usagi had promised her that she would never be alone, but she was alone- at that moment. His heart ached at the fact that he had left her alone. He had left Usagi alone too. If something happened to Usagi.. If she died, she would die without him by her side. Chibi-Usa wouldn't have a mother, and she wouldn't have her father either.

She would be alone on this Earth, just like had once been.

He had left her alone.

He had to go back to the hospital.

* * *

He had somehow made it back to the hospital in record time, making his way up to the nursery (but not before asking if Usagi was still stable). He wasn't the only person looking for their child, there were a few couples up there as well. They practically squealed when they spotted their baby, holding onto each other. Mamoru could barely suppress his disappointment at the fact that he should be up there with Usagi, not by himself.

It took him a bit, but he spotted her in the very front. She was asleep, small hands clutched into fists and lips forming an 'o' shaped. She waved one of her tiny fists as she slept, and despite wearing a small pink cap- he could still see strands of her curly strawberry hair peeking out from under.

She was beautiful and Mamoru pressed his hand against the glass, as if she would somehow be able to sense him there. He didn't know if any of the girls had visited her, but she seemed content in her slumber despite being alone.

"You're back.." A voice drawled.

It was Rei. Despite him leaving without any reason other than 'not wanting to be there', she didn't seem very angry. She approached him and stopped in front of the glass, looking down at the baby as well. She too pressed her hand up against the glass, and her eyes grew gentle at the sight of the sleeping baby.

"Sorry." He said lamely. "I should apologize to Usa-ko's parents."

"They understand." Rei said quickly, without looking away from the child. "The understand why you would want to go. They saw the baby and then went to visit Usagi.. I-I don't want to see her. I'm afraid. They were in tears when they left her room.. And I don't want to see her like _that_."

"Yeah.. me neither." He replied.

They grew silent and the only sound they could hear was that of crying infants and cooing parents which seemed to be grating on both of their nerves. Despite the noise, Mamoru still couldn't take his eyes off of his daughter

"Mamoru.. If something happens to her you can't blame Chibi-Usa." Rei said suddenly, and Mamoru turned his gaze towards her. She had expected him to be angry, but his expression remained blank instead.

"You think that's what I'm doing?" He asked, turning his head once more. His tone was not accusing. He wasn't sure what he felt- he didn't know if it was resentment towards the world, or towards the baby in front of him who remained innocent.

"You left." Rei stated. "You left and didn't spare her a thought. Little girls need mothers, and if something happens to Usagi.. S-She isn't going to have one. She could find a mother figure in me and the girls, but we would never be her mother."

Mamoru didn't say anything but he felt his eyes grow teary once more.

"My father left me and my mother died, and not a day goes by that I don't wonder if I could have done anything to make him stay." She said with a shaky voice. "If you become distant with her- if you leave.. She's going to always feel like she killed her mother."

He pressed his forehead against the glass.

"Usagi-Her heart became weak." She said slowly. "But that isn't because of Chibi-Usa."

Mamoru didn't say anything, but he managed a nod. Maybe he had subconsciously blamed the newborn for her mother's current condition, out of confusion. Usagi had been fine and then she wasn't. It left him dumbfounded to think that it could even happen to someone like Usagi.

"I can't lose her." He said lamely. "I keep remembering the conversation we had, and she acted like she _knew_ something bad was going to happen. Now she's not breathing on her own, and I-I don't know what to do.. Who to blame. I don't know how just _wait_ for her to breath. I don't know.."

He wondered briefly if this is how his future self had felt, waiting for the queen to wake up from her eternal slumber. It was the type of hopelessness he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

"Maybe it's up to her." Rei said quietly. "Maybe Usagi has to decide to wake up."

"But how do I help her with that?" Mamoru asked.

"Talk to her. You have to talk to her, even if she can't hear you. It's worth a shot. She wants to live, I know she does." Rei said. "She has a daughter that she still has to meet.."

* * *

Mamoru wasn't prepared to see Usagi. Just that day she had been awake and smiling, but when he walked in there he was almost brought to his knees at the sight of her eyes closed and the tube down her throat. The doctor had briefly warned him that he should prepare himself to see her, but he hadn't really thought much of it.

There was still a nurse in there when he walked in slowly, his eyes never leaving her still form. The nurse looked up from Usagi briefly, and gave him a sympathetic smile. "There still isn't any change. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "I just came to see her.."

The nurse nodded and gave him one last smile before leaving the room.

Mamoru stayed glued to his spot, not quite ready to approach his unconscious wife. He grew uneasy at the sound of her steady heartbeat, and the sound of oxygen that was helping her breath.

He walked to her slowly, pulling up a chair next to her bedside and taking a seat. His eyes didn't leave her, taking in her seemingly peaceful face. Her hair was down now, and her cheeks were still slightly flushed. If it wasn't for the tube, he would have thought she was simply asleep and not fighting for her life.

But she was fighting for her life, the doctors said- and he wasn't quite sure what to say to her. He slowly grabbed a hold of her hand, and was shocked to find that it was still warm in his. She was warm all over, so maybe whatever fight she **was** fighting- she was winning.

He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly found he was at a loss for words. What would he say to her to get her to fight a bit harder? Did she even know she was fighting? He wondered briefly if she was dreaming; maybe in her dreams everything was normal, and she wasn't aware that she couldn't breath on her own.

Part of him was hoping that maybe she was dreaming. If she was, maybe she would meet Helios in her dreams- and maybe he could persuade her to come back.

Mamoru adjusted himself in his seat, and just spoke.

"I don't know if you can hear me.. and I don't think comatose patients _can_. But you've surprised me before Odango, so here goes nothing.." He said slowly, trying to prepare himself for the likely chance of her not responding to his words. "Rei said that maybe it's up to you- whether you live or die."

He looked up from where he was holding her limp hand; his eyes met her face and he felt new tears form in his eyes. "If it is up to you, I would really like it if you chose to live. I don't understand why you wouldn't. There are seven people waiting for you in the waiting room- and there's me.. And there's Chibi-Usa."

He cleared his throat. "You haven't even had the chance to hold her yet, Usa-ko. For nine months you've been waiting to hold her, talking about holding her and you haven't gotten the chance to do that."

"..And if that isn't enough to help you fight- get better so you can rightfully smack me in the face." He chuckled. "I haven't visited Chibi-Usa properly, and she isn't named- not yet. I don't want to meet her before you get to, Usa-ko."

He grew quiet, squeezing her hand and looking down at the wedding ring on her finger. "Please just live, Usa-ko. We have a future together. A beautiful future we're you're supposed to be, and it isn't supposed to be like this."

He let out a sob, trying his hardest to conceal it. ".. Don't leave me and Chibi-Usa alone. We need you, our daughter.. The world needs you, Usa-ko. Everyone loves you; you make so many people happy. You make the world so much brighter."

He stopped, taking deep breaths. Usagi made no movement, her eyes didn't open like he had hoped they would. She didn't squeeze his hand- taking a miraculous breath. He knew this would happen.. He had watched as families had looked over their loved ones, hoping they would start breathing on their own.. or praying that by some great miracle their brains would function once more.

They never did.

Mamoru didn't quite believe in miracles. He wondered for a minute if this was the future Setsuna had talked about, the one that wasn't so happy. He wondered for a second that if somewhere in the 30th century, everything was disappearing due to a future that would never come to be. A future where Usagi Tsukino didn't make it past twenty-one years old.

He pushed himself up from the chair, which took some effort from the sudden shaking in his arms. He walked slowly to the door, not daring to look back at her. He couldn't bear to see her like that any longer..

That's when he heard her gag.

It was quiet at first, and he wondered if he was just hearing things- but then she became louder. A horrible sound that sounded like someone choking. But he didn't turn around until he heard the heart monitor spike quickly, something that was fairly common when people gained consciousness.

He turned then, hand still on the door. She was awake, but barely- her eyes looking frantically around the room, and clutching and un-clutching the sheets on the bed.

He didn't make a move until she reached up to pull the tube from her throat..

He practically ran then, and he was unaware that there were tears streaming down his face. He quickly grabbed a hold of her hands with one of his own, and brushed her bangs back with the other. He couldn't keep the giddy smile from his face, as he let out a watery laugh.

"Shh.. There's a tube. You have to keep it where it is.." He sniffed, still smiling. "Calm down, Usa-ko. I'll get help. You're going to be okay."

She didn't seem like she understood him, her eyes looked heavy and un-seeing. But his voice seemed to be enough to calm her down as he hit the emergency button by her bed with his free hand.

She was rejecting the tube.

* * *

For the first time that night, he didn't mind being pushed out of the room. He had ran to the waiting room as soon as they had asked him to leave Usagi's room, informing him that they would come and get him when she was ready. He had ran so fast that when he slid to a stop, he had nearly toppled over on his behind.

The look on everyone's face when Mamoru had frantically informed them that she could breath.. was a mixture between hopeful and unbelieving.

For the first time that night, the tears were happy and hopeful. They were crying out of relief, and anticipating the doctor for a reason other than fear.

Mamoru was holding onto Ikuko's hand when the doctor came out, and this time heactually looked relieved. Mamoru's heart raced when he sent them a smile, instead of a frown.

"She's breathing on her own, I don't know how.. It's a miracle by all means. It's honestly one of the best recoveries I've seen anyone make." The doctor explained. "We've sedated her, because she was panicking just a bit. We replaced the tube with a mask, and when she wakes up she won't remember tube down her throat- so don't worry."

Mamoru heard a everyone let out the breath that they had obviously been holding in. Ikuko let out a giddy laugh at his words, and Kenji broke down into tears from somewhere beside him.

"I truly don't know how she did it.." The doctor said again, shaking his head in disbelief.

"She has a knack for surprising people." Mamoru smiled.

He met Rei's eyes and mouthed a silent 'thank you'.

* * *

"Make sure you support her head.." The nurse instructed gently, as Mamoru adjusted the newborn in his arms. "Good, just like that. Look at her she just can't take her eyes off of you!"

The newborn hadn't taken her eyes off of Mamoru since he had entered the nursery. The nurse had smiled when she'd seen him, pointing him to the baby and helping him when he had asked if he could hold her.

"She's been waiting all night for you. Have you decided on a name yet, or is that a decision you want to make with your wife?" The nurse asked. The doctor predicted that it would be a little bit before Usagi woke up completely, so she still hadn't seen the baby.

"Usagi." Mamoru said quickly.

"Like her mother." The nurse smiled. "Good.. She deserves to have her daughter named after her."

Mamoru smiled and gently stroked his child's face. Usa cooed slightly, mouth forming what looked like her first toothless smile. Her crimson eyes met his blue ones once more, and he was mesmerized by how expressive her eyes were, even as a newborn. He was reminded of the eight-year-old who passionately fought by Usagi's side with the courage that most adults couldn't dream of having.

"It's been a rough night, and I'm sorry that I didn't see you earlier." Mamoru said to the newborn, despite the fact that she didn't understand the heartbreak they had all experienced today. "I love you with all my heart, even if I wasn't here to see you. Your mama hasn't had the chance to see you either, but that isn't her fault."

Usa yawned at his words, her nose crinkling up just the slightest bit. He was reminded of Usagi, and how she crinkled her nose whenever she was disgusted or sleepy. She looked so much like Usagi, something he hadn't quite noticed when he had known her as a child.

"You look so much like her, I can't wait for you to meet- you'll love her. Yes you will- you'll love her so much!" Mamoru said, his voice going up on octave as he gently boop-ed the newborn's perky nose.

He looked over at the nurse who was wearing a small smile despite taking care of the other babies. She, and many of the other doctors, had been affected by Usagi as well. They were all happy that Usagi had pulled through and surprised everyone, despite the odds.

"Is there anyway that I could bring the baby up to Usagi's room?" Mamoru asked. "I want Usa to be in there when she wakes up.. So she doesn't have to come up here."

Mamoru knew that as soon as Usagi woke up, she would no doubt want to hold her child. She had been separated from her for so long, not able to even spare her a glance before falling unconscious.

"Absolutely." The nurse nodded. "She's a very healthy baby, and I'm sure the doctor will allow her to be upstairs with her mother. In fact, I think it would be a crime not to allow her to be with her mother."

Mamoru nodded as the nurse went to ask the doctor for permission. He looked down at the baby, whose eyes were growing heavy now, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You're going to get to meet your mother."

Usagi would finally be able to hold their baby.

Maybe Mamoru did believe in miracles.


End file.
